Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage devices and, more particularly, to a multi level cross shaped rack apparatus having intersecting arms of equal length.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices, such as racks and stands, to hold elongated items in an upright position for storage is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that many conventional racks or stands offer a limited amount of storage space relative to the size of the device due to their linear or circular shape. Thus, there remains a need for a multi level rack apparatus that provides four storage arms which extend radially from a center portion. It would be helpful if such a multi level rack apparatus included a plurality of levels to allow it to securely hold items upright. It would be additionally desirable for such a multi level rack apparatus to include an integrated handle to allow the apparatus to be repositioned even while holding items.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a multi level rack apparatus adapted to hold elongated items across a plurality of levels in one of four radial arms. The primary components in Applicant's multi level rack apparatus are a rack frame and a handle. When in operation, the multi level rack apparatus enables more effective and efficient storage of elongated items. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.